Sweet Sixteen
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: GKM Prompt. Hetero Klaine. Cisgirl!Kurt. Casado Blaine. Diferencia de edad. Rated M... Blaine fue a la casa de su amigo para ver el partido, nunca creyó que la pequeña niña con la que jugaba creceria de esta forma. ADVERTENCIA: Algunos pueden considerar esta historia como pedofilia, asi que, si no es tu taza de té, no leas! Nada me pertenece :p


Kate gruñó cuando terminó de leer los mensajes de sus amigas. No había una sola de sus amigas que pueda salir o no tenga planes con sus novios. La castaña suspiró, ¿Por qué no espero un poco más antes de terminar con George? De esa forma tendría alguien con quien estar.

Llegó a la cocina y se sentó en una de las banquetas, apoyó sus codos en la mesada y su mentón en sus manos. Burt entró a la cocina y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

La muchacha rápidamente alejó la mano de su padre y tomó una de las sartenes que tenía a su alcance para revisar su reflejo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó su padre mientras revisaba los cajones.

"Mercedes está castigada por reprobar el examen de Matemática y Tina tiene planes con Mike y tengo un par de botas que mueren por ser mostrados" explicó con un ligero puchero.

El hombre resopló mientras sacaba un bol y un paquete de papitas. "¿Por qué no sales con Rachel?"

La ojiazul lo miró escandalizada. "¿Y atreverme a que me vean cerca de uno de esos suéteres de animales? No, gracias"

"Hey, estás hablando de mi novia" dijo Finn mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Como si no pensaras que son la cosa más fea de la faz de la Tierra"

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos. "Tienes razón". Se dio vuelta y miró a su padrastro. "Burt…"

"¿Cuánto quieres?" preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba la billetera de su bolsillo.

"$30, pediremos unas pizzas con Puck"

"¿Tienes planes?" preguntó Kate.

"Si, noche de videojuegos con los chicos"

La castaña cruzó sus brazos. "Hasta Frankenchico tiene planes" dijo mirando a su padre.

Finn le sacó la lengua antes de irse en dirección a la casa de Puck.

"Si quieres puedes ver el partido con nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Si, vendrá Blaine" respondió su padre.

"Blaine…" dijo la muchacha tratando de recordar. "¿El Sr. Anderson?"

"Cuando eras pequeña le decías Tio B, pero si"

"Hace siglos que no lo veo, creí que no eran más amigos"

"Claro que sí, él fue una gran parte de tu crecimiento luego de que Elizabeth falleciera" dijo Burt con voz solemne.

Kate sintió que su corazón se apretujaba ante la mención de su madre. Miró la pantalla de su celular para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

"Iré a mi habitación"

"¿Entonces no nos acompañaras?"

"¿Y estar junto a dos viejos que comparten lazos de amistad mientras ven un partido de hombres con demasiada testosterona persiguiendo un balón? Mm, paso"

"Hey, no te quejabas de estos viejos cuando tenían las fiestas de té contigo" dijo su padre.

La ojiazul rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír antes el recuerdo que aparecía en su mente.

**-0-**

Media hora después de haberse encerrado en su habitación el ruido de protesta que produjo su estomago le hizo recordar que todavía no había cenado.

Caminó hasta la cocina mientras murmuraba la letra de Bad Romance. Su cabello castaño que caía por debajo de sus hombros bailaba suavemente por el movimiento de su cabeza. Entró a la cocina y se dirigió directamente a la heladera, sin prestar atención a la otra persona en la habitación.

Sacó la botella de leche, un frasco de mermelada y otro de mantequilla de maní. Dejó las cosas en la mesada y cerró la puerta con su cadera. Se acercó a los gabinetes y sacó un cuchillo para untar y un plato.

Se dio vuelta y un grito de sorpresa salió de su boca cuando vio al hombre apoyado contra la mesada.

Tenía que darle un poco de crédito, a pesar de unas cuantas arrugas y algún que otro lamparon de canas, Blaine estaba exactamente igual que hace ocho años atrás. Sin duda los años mantuvieron, sino aumentaron, su atractivo.

"Sr. Anderson, q-que alegría verlo aquí" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El hombre rió. "¿No hay abrazo? Creí que era lo menos que era lo menos que podía recibir después de vestirme como príncipe por años"

La castaña se sonrojó pero se acercó y le dio un abrazo al moreno. Blaine colocó una mano en su espalda baja y aplicó una ligera presión que hizo que mariposas comenzaran a revolotear en la zona inferior de su estomago.

Se separaron y la ojiazul continuó haciéndose un sándwich.

"¿Cómo está la escuela?"

"Bien, es decir, hasta un simio es más inteligente que los profesores hacia que es fácil mantener las notas"

El moreno rió. "Es bueno saber."

"¿Cómo se encuentra la firma?" preguntó ella.

"Increíble, no hemos perdido un solo caso en meses" dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa placentera.

"Es bueno saber" dijo la muchacha con un pequeño guiño. Dejó el sándwich terminado en el plato y tomó el vaso de leche. "Aunque era obvio, los años solo lo han hecho más sabio"

"Si… a ti te han sentado de maravilla los años" dijo distraído el hombre mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo, parando unos segundos de mas en la zona de su busto, donde los primeros botones de la camisa que estaba usando estaban abiertos y la tela apretaba ligeramente la zona.

La castaña se sonrojó pero sacó su cadera hacia un costado, haciendo que el borde de la camisa se levantara unos milímetros.

"¡Blaine, terminó la propaganda!" gritó Burt desde el living.

"Mi llamada" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos Kate" dijo acariciando todo el largo de su brazo.

**-0-**

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Burt cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Estaba hablando con Kate" respondió simplemente.

El hombre asintió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Kate… se ha convertido en toda una mujer" comentó el moreno.

"Si, hay días en que la veo y veo la imagen de su madre"

El moreno asintió. "Ella… ¿tiene novio?"

"No, terminaron hace unas semanas. Mejor, no lo soportaba" dijo gruñendo.

"Oh, estas celoso" dijo con una sonrisa mientras pinchaba el brazo de su amigo con su dedo índice.

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no" dijo Burt mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Burt, es normal, es tu pequeña niña, claro que querrás que siga creyendo en hadas y que los chicos son repulsivos"

El hombre se sacó su gorra y suspiró. "Todavía recuerdo que decía que nunca se alejaría de mi… No quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda hasta que eso se convierta en algo del pasado"

Blaine lo miró simpáticamente. "Te ama, no te preocupes"

**-0-**

Kate estaba en su escritorio terminando su tarea cuando su puerta se abrió. Se dio vuelta y vio a Blaine. Se sacó los audífonos y levantó una ceja.

"Lo siento, creí que era el baño" dijo con una sonrisa amable… Si, ella no estaba comprando nada de eso.

Se paró y comenzó a acercarse. "Mm, Sr. Anderson, ¿no sabe dónde queda el baño?"

"Muchas puertas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Qué raro, no recuerdo que hayamos cambiado el baño de lugar de la última vez que vino" dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Está bien, me rindo, si sé dónde queda el baño" levantó las manos en forma de rendición. "Quería ver tu habitación"

"Solo tenía que decirlo" sonrió la castaña. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y vio como el hombre revisaba cada centímetro de habitación. "¿No tendría que estar con mi padre?"

"Le dije que iría al baño" respondió mientras miraba unas fotos. El hombre levantó una foto de la castaña junto a dos amigas en una fiesta de Halloween, donde estaba vestida con un traje de 'enfermera'.

Kate se acercó a él y le sacó la foto de la mano mientras se sonrojaba. "Mis amigas eligieron el disfraz" murmuró.

"Es… interesante" dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba por la cadera. "Te sienta muy bien"

"G-gracias" dijo la muchacha mientras miraba para otro lado.

El moreno acercó una de sus manos a su cuello y lo acarició lentamente con sus dedos. La castaña suspiró y tragó audiblemente.

"S-Sr. Anderson, esto está mal" murmuró.

"Dime Kate, ¿eres virgen?" preguntó Blaine ignorando lo que dijo antes.

La ojiazul asintió.

El hombre metió una mano por debajo de su camisa y acarició su estomago plano. "¿Soy el primero que te toca de esta forma?"

"S-si"

El moreno asintió. "¿Alguna vez te has tocado a ti misma?"

Negó con la cabeza. Blaine gruñó. Tanta inocencia y pureza, un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, sin un solo toque impuro, lujurioso, esperando a ser manipulado, ahogado en besos, caricias y sudor.

"¿Sr. Anderson?" preguntó la chica sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Dejarías que te toque? Por favor, déjame tocarte" murmuró, mirándola a los ojos con pura lujuria.

La castaña asintió temerosa, al final de cuentas, era la primera vez que un hombre le hacia una propuesta de tal magnitud.

Blaine se acercó y la besó en los labios suavemente antes de comenzar a besar lentamente su cuello mientras la mano que se encontraba en su estomago se dirigía a su sostén, pasando por debajo de él y tomando el seno en su mano.

Kate suspiró y tiró la cabeza para atrás.

El ojimiel comenzó a desabotonar la camisa e hizo que se deslizara por sus hombros, cayendo al suelo. La tomó por la cadera y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la cama.

Cuando la parte trasera de las rodillas de Kate golpearon con el borde de la cama, sus manos viajaron a su espalda y desabrocharon el sostén, tirándolo a un costado.

Los brazos de la castaña inmediatamente se movieron para cubrirse pero el ojimiel se lo impidió.

"No hermosa, déjalos aquí" dijo mientras los volvía a dejar a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Lentamente la sentó en la cama y se encargó de quitarle el resto de la ropa. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se quitó la remera.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos mientras hablaba.

"Eres hermosa, bebé. Eres como un ángel, puro, sin ser tocado, irradias pureza. Es… intoxicante".

Una de las manos de la ojiazul se elevó y dudosa se acercó y la colocó en el pecho del hombre. Blaine gruñó. Con más confianza, acercó su otra mano y acarició la piel bronceada suavemente.

Hicieron su recorrido hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo abrió en un solo movimiento. El moreno sonrió y se sacó el pantalón y bóxer, tirándolos hacia un costado.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse al ver la erección del hombre a centímetros de su rostro.

"Vamos, bebé"

Kate envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección y comenzó a moverla lentamente. Blaine gimió de placer y embistió contra el puño de la niña.

El moreno la alejó y la niña abrió los ojos.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?" preguntó avergonzada.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza. "No, no, lo haces bien, demasiado. Si continuabas acabaría y en verdad tengo ganas de follarte"

Acostó a la castaña y se colocó encima de ella, besándola con fuerza en los labios. Una de sus manos viajó a su entrepierna y gimió contra sus labios al sentir como se mojaban sus dedos con sus fluidos.

"Tan mojada por mí, esperando a ser llenada" susurró.

Metió uno de sus dedos en su abertura y Kate llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, tirándolo con fuerza. Comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente y luego agregó un segundo, haciendo ligeros movimientos de tijera para estirarla lo suficiente.

La ojiazul gimió con fuerza y el hombre le tapó la boca con la mano. "Silencio, nos escuchará tu padre" murmuró.

Luego de meter un tercer dedo la chica comenzó a mover su cadera para que sus movimientos se encontraran.

Blaine retiró sus dedos y se alineó con su entrada, entrando lentamente. La castaña tiró su cabello con fuerza y el moreno siseó en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de la niña se quedó inmóvil. Unos minutos después Kate asintió y comenzó a moverse, sosteniéndola por la cadera para embestir con precisión.

Kate volvió a gemir con fuerza y el hombre volvió a colocar su mano sobre su boca. Ella la tomó y metió una de los dedos en su boca, succionándolo con fuerza.

"Mierda" susurró el moreno. Salió de su interior y comenzó a masturbarse con la mano que tenia desocupada, hasta que acabó, en parte en sobre las sabanas y en parte sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

Con su mano comenzó a dibujar círculos violentos sobre el clítoris de la niña hasta que comenzó a temblar y gemir de placer.

Cuando la niña logró salir del clímax vio que Blaine se estaba colocando su ropa. Se acomodó su cabello y se acercó para besarla en los labios.

"Toma" dijo cuando se alejó, alcanzándole una tarjeta con su número de celular. "Ya sabes, para seguir con este pequeño… secreto" le guiñó el ojo.

La muchacha asintió.

**-0-**

"Hey, ¿A dónde fuiste al baño? ¿China?" preguntó Burt.

Blaine rió. "Alice me llamó, estuvimos hablando por un tiempo" mintió.

"Ah, bueno, dile que Carole quiere que salgamos los cuatro, ya sabes, como una doble cita"

"Está bien, le diré" dijo con una sonrisa.

**-0-**

"¿Kate, que haces?" preguntó su padre, parándola.

"Lavo mis sabanas" dijo rápidamente.

Blaine sonrió por detrás de Burt y le guiñó el ojo. Kate se sonrojó y corrió hasta el lavadero.

"¿Qué le pasara?" le preguntó Burt al moreno.

"No tengo la más mínima idea" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.


End file.
